


A very Supernatural Valentine's Day

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Bees, Chocolate, Destiel - Freeform, Dressing up like Cupid, Dressing up like a bee, Hugging, Kissing, Lollipops, Pie, Supernatural - Freeform, The Pizza Man, Valentine's Day, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: This is a love story between an angle and a hunter boyDean and Castiel celebrate Valentine's Day togeter,After Cupid helps make Dean and Cas fall in love with eachother on valentine's Day, Destiel finally becomes a realityand that's when things get interesting, so let the loving begin





	A very Supernatural Valentine's Day

Cupid had everything all set up for Dean and Cas to help the two boys finally fall in love with eachother on the most romantic holiday of all, Valentine's Day!

Cupid shows up and greets Dean and Cas with his big huggie handshake squeezing the guys into a big loving hug

Cupid said "it's Valentine's Day guys, and I'm here to help you teo love birds finally fall in love with eachother"

Cupid shoots twist magic arrows, one at Dean and one at Cas and the two instantly fall in love with eachother

"Take a look at the place boys i set everything up for you two, Go on check it out"! Cupid said excited

"Now i will leave you you two love birds along to enjoy your special day together, i got more cupples to match eachother up with, bye for now"

and Cupid snapped his fingures and disappeared but he will be back later to check up on Dean and Cas

The table was all set a red table clough proudly layed flat over the hard wood

A big vase full of beautiful vibrant red and pink roses the flowers stood proudly and tall in full bloom as they sat in the middle of the table

The roses were definitely the center of attention, as the vibrant red and pink colors were the focal point that caught the attention of everyone in the room

The sweet smell of the flowers filled the house with a fresh floral aroma, setting the mood, and making it feel very relaxing and even more romantic

Set aside from the roses was a big tripple layered cake with ritch dark chocolate fudge icening, topped with a ring of big, fat, red juicy dark, milk and white chocolate covered strawberries that circled the chocolate cake beautifully

A big three layered strawberry shortcake covered in a mountain of fluffy, extra creamy whipped cream and topped with big, fat, red, juicy, freshly picked strawberries

A glass of sparking, non-alcoholic, bubbly rose water was set out on the table, with 2 flute glasses set next to it

There was a heart shaped thick stuffed crust pizza pie, topper with extra cheese and sause on the counter, and the smell was tempting the boys to taste the delicious flavors of the pizza, so Dean cut himself and Cas a slice, and that had a romantic pizza dinner together

There little candys were spread and scattered all across the red velvet table clough

There were big red and pink heart shapped balloons tied to each seat

Hearts shaped Valentine's Day cards were placed on each seat and little red heart shaped lollys were attached to each card

There were also big heart shaped boxes of assorted chocolates on the seats under the Valentine's Day cards

A can of whipped cream, was set aside a warm homemade cherry pie full of sweet, luscious red cherry filling  
Decorations of big yellow and black stripped bees holding red and pink hearts reading "bee mine", and "bee my valentine", "sweet hearts", "kiss me", and "hug me" covered the walls, along with decorative hearts reading the same thing

Cas was wearing his trench coat and then he took his coat off, Cas slowly unbuttoned his trench coat and quickly pulled it open, flashing Dean with his new outfit underneath his trench coat

Cas was dressed up sexy in a bee outfit, with a short, flashy, gold, velvet ruffle bra and a dress on, and Cas was wearing, sexy hosiery, panty hoes underneath his dress and a long yellow and black stockings that went up to his knees, long gold and black stripped gloves with little ruffles attached at the end

Dean was dressed up like Cupid, in a big white dipper, with white wings strapped to his back, and Dean was holding a red heart shaped bow and arrow, as was wearing cowboy boots on his feet and a 10 gallon jug cowboy hat on his head

Dean was showing off his tone body to Cas, flexing his chest mussles and grinning at Cas

Cas blushed and said "that's very hot Dean"

Dean noticed Cas had makeup on, Cas looked beautiful, Cas was wearing bold red lipstick, red nail polish, and sparking gold eyeshadow, and glossy black mascara

Dean was stairing into Castiel's big, blue eyes, and Cas was starting back at Dean into his big green eys

Cas said "Dean will you bee my Valentine"?

"You bet i will"! Dean answered highly enthusiast

Cas was flashing Dean with his beautiful, bold, rich black raven like wings at Dean seductively and winking and giggling at his best bud

"Cas will you be my special angel"? Dean asked

"Of course Dean" Cas said in a sexy deep loving voice

Dean was taking the bait, reaching out forward to touch and pet the angel's wings, and massage Castiel's shoulders

The older Winchester was smiling at his angel friend happily in bliss, Dean was running his hand through the fluffy, soft feathers on the sexy angel's heavely wings

Dean, comes closer to Cas and wispers "I love you, angel" softly into Cas' ear

Cas grips Dean tight into a tight hug and kisses his hunter for a long time and kissing Dean like crazy, smothering the Winchester with his lips, Cas' lips were made for kissing

Dean blinked surprized at how hot Cas' kissing was

Cas said "i learned that from the pizza man"

Dean said "you have to teach me that Cas"

Cas said "sure Dean let me show you how it's done"

and lots of xoxos, processed, hugging and kissing eachother eagerly

Cas grips Dean really tight in a hug and Dean said "Cas let go, that's too tight" "Sorry Dean i guess i don't know my own strength" Cas said jokingly

Cas and Dean slow dance to romantic music, Dean holds a rose between hispearl white teeth and Dean holds Cas gentle in his arms, Dean was stocking his fingers through Castiel's beautiful thick, raven black hair

Cas was licking his lips slowly and seductively across his pink, masculine, full lips, Dean gave Cas a heart shapped cherry lollipop to suck on, pulling the looly out of his mouth with a loud pop

"Eat me Cas" "such me like a lollipop angel"

Cas comes closer to Dean and Cas put has lips closer to Dean's lips, then Cas moves his lips onto Dean's back

Hot and steamy warm cherry sented breaths flowed from Castiel's mouth on Dean's bere naked skin, warming his body with his excess body heat flowing from the angel's mouth

Cas' stomach let out a loud growl rumbling noisey

"Hungary angel"? Dean asks

Cas nodded his head to a yes

"Ok then let ls get you some food, my queen bee" Dean said with a mischievous smirk on his face

Dean said "Cas, stay here i got this"

Dean returned with plates piled up with mountains of deserts

Cas' eyes widened in glory and Cas had a big toothy grin planted on his face

"Now angel i want you to eat all of it" Dean said grinning devilishly

"I you wish master" Cas replied playfully

Dean was acting more like a love Devil then a Cupid, and Cas was acting devilishly as well

"Where should i start first"? Cas asked

"Anywhere you want angel" Dean answered

Dean was stuffing Cas with sweets, feeding Cas chocolates, cakes and of course cherry pie, Cas was enjoying the sweet treats moaning in pleasure and satisfaction

Cas was stuffing his face scarfing down mouthfuls of food, gulping down one thing after the other

Dean was amazed at just how much food Cas can eat without feeling full, Dean thinks Cas is amazing, angel must be able to eat a lot more than a human

Dean continued to watch Cas devouring everything in sight

Cas' face was covered in chocolate icening and red cherry pie filling

Dean places a candy cheery into Castiel's mouth and the angel slowly bites down on the round, fat friut bitting into the little red ball of sweetness, as cherry juice fills his mouth, and swallowing down the juice and letting the mushy cherry roll to the back of his throat, and let it slide stright down his gullet with a loud gulp

Cas moaned happily in other bliss

Then Dean squirts whipped cream into Castiel's mouth and Cas makes low mmmm noises of approval

Dean dipped his finger into the ritch chocolate fudge and put his finger up to Cas' lips

Dean instructed Cas to open up his mouth, Cas did as he was told, and Cas sucked on the hunter's finger

Cas looked like a big baby in a trench coat licking Dean's finger clean, Cas was moaning even louder as Cas was extremely satisfied and content

Cas went up stairs to get undressed then Cas took off his bee dress, because Cas was getting warmer

Cas was dressed in revealing laundry wearing a gold and black half shirt, belly reviving top and really short cut shorts that bearly covered his butt cheecks

Cas was exposing his chest and flat stomach to Dean, and Dean noticed a small bump bulging in Castiel's stomach as Cas was slightly bloated from overeating

Cas was happily in bliss so full from all of the yummy treats, he ate, all the goodies that Dean stuffed him full with

Cas pats his full belly and in bliss then Cas did something strangely, hot

Cas let out a huge, rumbling, booming, monsterous, supernatural belch in pleasureable, satisfaction and bliss and in approval

A thunderous burp swept through the room like a sonic boom and blew out the lights, making Dean jump, getting Dean's attention and surprisingly Dean was turned on by Cas' beastly burp

Dean was impressed Dean never heard Cas burp before and Dean thought the angel's supernatural gas was kind of sexy

This was like the time Cas said "pull my finger" and the lights blew out

"Wow Cas i didn't know you had it all in you"

"Cas, you are a sexy beast"

Dean figured Cas did it on purpose just to tease Dean

"That was super kinky Cas" Dean said

Cas blushed with rosey red checks

Cas playfully shook his hip and butt in Dean's face, teasing Dean, then Dean gripped Castiel's baby smooth butt and gave Castiel's butt a little squeeze

"Cas you are so naughty and I love it"

"Your pretty naughty yourself Dean" Cas responded back

Dean pushed Cas down on the bed Cas landed right on top of a giant red teddy bear with, big blue eyes, a white belly, holding a big pink heart in it's hands

Dean growled sexy at Cas, and flopped down on the bed next to Cas

White and black feathers, floated around the room, the black feathers were from Castiel's wings and the white feathers from Dean's custom wings

Dean was slowly, carefully, stroking Castiel's ferm belly conforming Cas with relaxing belly rubs as the gentle stoke of the hunter's soft hand was rubbing soothing circles all over every inch of Castiel's tone tummy

Dean continued massaging the small swell of the angel's slim but full stomach

Cas was purring like a cat getting a belly rub

Dean was making Cas feel so good as Cas felt a pool of heat building up deep inside his belly

Dean continued to tease Cas, as his hands were soothing the angel's stomach

Dean said "Dose that feel good Cas"?

Cas said "yes Dean, i really love it" "keep doing that it feels wonderful"

Dean got more playful with Cas and started tickling Castiel's tummy, Dean was tickling Cas, silly making Cas giggle, because Cas' tummy was ticklish

"Deeean, that tickles" Cas busted out with laughter

Dean had a big satisfied smile on his face and Cas had a big blissful smile on his face, flirting with Dean

Dean and Cas were cuddling up togeter on a couch watching Casa Eratica porn movies, and snacking on big, plumped, juicy chocolate covered strawberries  
Cas and Dean both gave eachother pet names

"I love you my Huggie bear" Dean whispered softly into Castiel's ear

Cas said "i love you too my hunty bear"

As Dean and Cas wallked into the kitchen to continue to overindulge on more sweets and lots of hugs and kisses

"Happy Valentine's Day Cas"

"Happy Valentine's Day Dean"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, bookmark and subscribe for more great fics! :) 
> 
> *Note I take requests for future fics! :)   
> And helpful suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
